Espada de doble filo
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: Un dia, la pequeña Elizabeth le pregunta algo bastante difícil de explicar al erizo negro ¿Cómo se las arreglara? Ó ¿saldrá algo bueno de todo esto?


**Espada de doble filo**

Disclairmer: los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, sino, haría una historia super waaaai y totalmente legal! Y nadie me detendría nn.

Parte de la saga The other Side of my blood nn, nos vemos nn, al rato actualizo los otros fick, no se angustien nn wiiiiiii.

Sh: no tenias que poner como fue que te influí al Yaoi ¬¬  
>EL: el mundo tenia que saberlo, después de todo, fue parte de nuestra historia nn.<br>Sh: TOuche, pero podias usar otros nombres ¬o¬  
>El: jejeje, ^^U ya vez ahora el fick.<p>

Una pequeña niña jugaba con muñecos de peluche y juegos de té imaginario mientras era vigilada por un siniestro y oscuro ser de pelaje negro y ojos rojos que destilan un delicado brillo de poder y orgullo. Se suavizaron cuando la pequeña figura infantil se acercaba sin temor y le extendía una taza de porcelana con un estampado de un osito marrón.

* * *

><p>-nii~sama quieres Té-<p>

-claro, princesa mía-  
>-¡no soy princesa!-Renegó un poquito mientras abrazaba a Flippy, un tierno osito militar que le habían regalado.<br>-entonces, ¿Qué eres?-  
>-soy… soy… no lo sé-se entristeció un poquito mientras bajaba la cabeza.<br>-no soy tan valiente como nii~sama, no tan fuerte como los super héroes ó las niñas de 3 colores-  
>-sabes, si eres valiente-se acerca despacio y se inclina mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.<br>-¿de verdad?-  
>-si, eres muy fuerte e independiente. Tu no eres una heroína ni una princesa… eres una pequeña guerrera-sonrió contento<br>-¿gue… guete… güetera… guerrera? Eso no es malo nii~sama-la pequeña titubeo mientras se llevaba su dedo a la boca.  
>-no, no todos los guerreros son malos, sádicos, homicidas… otros son pacíficos y amables, combaten por sus propios ideales sin perder su esencia- la pequeña le gustaba la idea de ser fuerte y cariñosa a la vez, pero no conocía a nadie que fuese así además de su madre<br>-nii~sama, ¿Quién es así? Dime, dime-insistió sonriente mientras toma una de las manos de su hermano y miraba los enternecidos ojos rojos de el contra los inmaduras orbes violeta.  
>-además de vuestra madre… mmh, déjame pensar… lo es Basted, la diosa egipcia de la dualidad, Diana la cazadora entre otras-<br>-ooooh, voy a ser una guerrera-comenzó a caminar hacia su mesita donde yacían sus muñecos esperando, una sonrisa llena de emoción y alegría brillaba en su carita tierna.  
>-Flippy, seré una guerrera y, y tendré una espada, y, y seré fuerte y cariñosa como mami… y, y-entonces, recordó algo que sucedió en la escuela, se quedo pensando un rato. El acompañante se extraño al verla tan callada y justo cuando iba a preguntarle, la niña se voltea hacia con el, juega con sus manitas antes de emitir un sonido.<p>

-ettooo, nii-sama-  
>-dime pequeña-<br>-¿Qué es… el… el…?-la menor hizo memoria, no recordaba muy bien la palabra.  
>-¿y bien?-<br>-ya me acorde… nii~sama ¿Qué es Yaoi?-el chico sintió un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo demonios se entero de ese tema? Asesinaría a quien se lo menciono, no es que tenga algo de malo, el problema es que es demasiado pequeña como para explicarle algo así.

-emmm… ¿Cómo te enteraste?-  
>-unas niña de secundaria lo dijeron a la salida…-<p>

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y formados en una coleta se columpiaba débilmente mientras miraba el cielo, otros niños estaban jugando libremente esperando a sus padres que les recogieran e irse a sus casas. Emitió un suave suspiro y vio pasar frente a ella un trio de niñas de 1° de secundaria hablando entre risitas y miradas emocionadas._

_-kiaaa, termine de ver la serie de Yami no Matsusei-chillo una pelirroja.  
>-y dinos ¿como esta?-hablo una morena emocionada.<br>-esta genial, me encanto, lo malo es que no hay ni un besito. Eso el malo, este… Muraki beso a Tatsuki…-  
>-no…-<br>-si… me saque de onda, pero igual me gusto. Lo que no se me izo justo, yo quería que fuera con el rubio pero no se pudo- contesto una rubia con 2 colitas.  
>-aaah, pero no fue romántico cuando fue a salvarlo-<br>-eso si, no te lo niego… kiaaaa, me encanta el Yaoi, ¡Irindesa! no has visto los Doushinis de Sonadow, uno llamado Desiere-  
>-no, anda dime-la pequeña niña se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra iba a preguntarles pero una profesora vino buscarla…<em>

-y así fue como lo supe…-comento con una sonrisa alegre, ignorante de la furia desatada por parte del erizo.

**inner Shadow (es la imaginación de Shadow, osea su lado bueno y malo)**

_-"hijas de su ****** madre, ¿Cómo se atreven a corromper la dulce y fresca mente de mi pequeña?"-un mini Shadow con aurora y túnica blanca.  
>-"cuando averigüe quienes fueron, suplicaran la muerte"-este saco de su ropa una bazucar de calibre pesado.<br>-"voy a exterminar mocosas pubertas"-ya iba a salir por una "puerta".  
>-"espera"-otra voz más tranquila pero muy inquisitiva llama la atención del "ángel"<br>-"quizás no sea tan malo"-un nuevo mini Shadow con traje gris y una oz de plata.  
>-"¿Qué no es tan malo? Estas pero bien *****. No vez pedazo de idiota que están corrompiendo a nuestra dulce niña"-<br>-"no seas imbécil, no vez que esto nos puede favorecer"-el "demonio" se acerca al "ángel"_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-  
>-"mira, si nuestra pequeña sabe que es yaoi, y aprende ó no a identificarlo al 100%, no se enamorara con facilidad de cualquier hijo de **** que se atraviese, si bien es tímida pero…"-indujo el lado malvado.<br>-"seria más beneficioso para nosotros… pero, el problema será que ella también piense que también nosotros somos homo"-  
>-"tienes razón… no lo había pensado"-<br>-"cabron… antes de sugerir algo, piensa lo que dices"-enojado contesta el "Ángel"  
>-"si, si un por menor, pero si le damos indicios de que no somos gays, no habrá problema"-<br>-"es un gran riesgo… mucho que perder"-  
>-"pero también, ganamos mucho… eso si, si se hace yaoista al crecer y comienza a leer, ver ó sentir curiosidad por el tema… nosotros nos encargamos de que al menos no sea un Yaoi barato, digo, "la traición sabe mi nombre" la historia es una reverenda mierda, lastima, los personajes tenían potencial…"-se quejo el lado bueno mientras guardaba el arma.<br>-"dices eso porque se parece a ti ¬w¬"-  
>-"imbécil"-<em>

**Salida del Inner Shadow.**

-nii~sama… perdón no quise-la pequeña estaba hecha bolita en una silla en forma de muffin color marrón y rosa.  
>-¡EH! ¡no, no mi bien! ¡no me enoje contigo! ¡jamas!-le explica alarmado el erizo haciendo énfasis con sus manos.<br>-entonces-  
>-bien, pensaba como explicártelo lo mejor posible mi bien… mmmh, veraz… ¿Cómo te lo digo?-el erizo negro se quedo pensando en como explicarle algo tan… vergonzoso a la niña.<p>

-has visto como mami y papi se quieren mucho…-  
>-si-respondio sin hallarle mucho sentido a la afirmación.<br>-bien… veras, el Yaoi… es cuando 2 chicos, hombres que ya son grandes y saben lo que quieren… se quieren mucho, muchoooo, como mamá y papá-explico levemente sonrojado.

-pero… si se quieren mucho ¿se casan? ¿Cómo pueden tener bebes? Mama dicen que nada mas las mujeres pueden tener bebés, no me dijo como… pero si 2 chicos se quieren mucho ¿se dan besos como papa y mamá?-Shadow sudo una gotita gorda… ¿en que problema se habia metido? Suspiro pesadamente, bien, ya comenzó con el tema, lo mejor que puede hacer, es continuar y explicarle todo como es, sino, podría malcriarse y surgir problemas mayores

Evadir el tema tampoco es viable, pues, la niña es muy curiosa y no se detendría hasta saber la respuesta, y otras personas podrían reprimirla de la peor manera ó darle información errada por ser tan inocente.

-"lo que será, sera" tranquila mi bien, dejame contarte como esta el asunto ¿si?-  
>-claro nii~sama- la pequeña niña de cabellos rizados se acomodo en su almohada gigante con forma de panqueque con la mirada atenta.<p>

**~*~*~2 hrs después~*~*~**

-aaaah, ya entendí-la pequeña le brillaban los ojos, algo normal después de conocer algo nuevo e interesante.  
>-me alegro que ya lo hayas comprendido-<br>-los chicos que son gays se dividen en papis y en mamis ¿verdad?-comento mientras jugaba con sus manitas sin soltar a flippy.  
>-casi, casi-<br>-hay chicas que les gusta verles, porque piensan que es lindo… me da cosa que se besen mis papis, pero es lindo cuando se dan un abrazo… creo que es lo mismo que 2 hombres lo hagan-  
>-sip-<br>-después de todo, todo el mundo puede querer a quien quiera ¿no?-exclamo.  
>-si Elizabeth-<br>-pero nii~sama, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?-  
>-eemm, sabes tengo mis medios-sonrio misteriosamente mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su niña mientras sonreía.<br>-¿quieres ir a comer un helado?-  
>-siiii-respondio emocionada, se puso de pie y corrió hacia afuera. Shadow suspiro pesadamente, solo esperaba que su plan funcionara a su favor.<p>

-nii~sama-la pequeña de ojos morados regreso y miro expectante al erizo mayor y espero que este se acercara a él.  
>-dime-<br>-¿Qué es… emm… ya me acorde… un pre…pre… preser… preservativo?-sonrio con inocencia mientras Shadow solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

xD, ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora saben que todo tiene un origen nnU manden reviews si quieren nn

Abrazos, tomatazos, plomazos sin sentido, como quieran nn, pero todo constructivo ¿eh?


End file.
